Devices which emit light in response to current and/or voltage are generally referred to as light emitting devices. Although there are numerous types of light emitting devices, an LED is a popular example. As with most illumination applications, a light emitting device may be turned off or on periodically. Similarly, the light emitting device can also be partially turned on, or dimmed. In order to carry out the actuation or dimming features, many light emitting devices are controlled by a driver. That driver can be simple or complex depending on its function. The circuitry which makes up the driver can selectively apply power (i.e., voltage/current) to the light emitting device—either to turn on/off or dim the device. Residual power or current may still flow through the light emitting device even when turned off or substantially dimmed. Instead of the device providing no light, partial light may prevail due to the residual current leaking through the driver and thus the light emitting device. This occurrence may be compounded if the driver is temperature dependent. For example, when using a semiconductor switch such as a MOSFET, as the temperature increases, more residual leakage can occur through the light emitting device causing partial brightness when the device should be substantially dark as perceived by the user. Depending on the driver circuit performance, the on/off illumination ratio can be adversely affected.